It's Beauty Grissom, remember?
by Mouth2mouth
Summary: I wrote this for a smut contest on the CBS message board. Let me know what you think of it. Nothing major!


"_Its beauty Grissom, remember?" _Sara stirred again in dampened sheets. _"Remember Grissom?" _She stirred again, her hand hitting her head board this time.

"_It's a beautiful game." Sara met Grissom's eyes. "Since when are you interested in beauty?" It was the answer that followed that kept her awake. The events of the day were overwhelming. Was he just saying this to keep her in Vegas, so he could torture her heart some more? Or was it his actually feelings, one small step for Grissom, and one huge step for the man buried beneath._

"_What is Victoria Secret?" Was he actually serious? Did he not know what it was? "Beauty Grissom, remember?" Sara shot a glance of the man before her. 'God I can be so stupid sometimes.' The conversation kept playing in her head. _

"_Come over tonight and I'll be glad to give you a preview of the new fall line." _Sara stirred again, placing her hand between her legs.'Should I? Or Shouldn't I?'

"_What time?" She had to pinch herself to make sure she hadn't been dreaming. _

"_7." She smiled. How was she suppose to process evidence with the words that man just spoke? I mean two simple words. 'What time?' meant everything to the slender brunette a few feet in front of him._

"_I look forward my sweet butterfly." He left her to finish. Her mind wondering, constantly to the near future. 'Was the man good in bed? Does it even matter? It's Gil Grissom for that matter. Gilly.' _

"_I love you." Words she longed to stay but never did. _Her hand slipped underneath of her pajama top and her underwear line._ The man she loved, the man that might love her back. Why else would he try to push her away for so long? Or better yet why did he call her? Why did he call her to come to Vegas. "Vegas chose me." She would tell all the newbies on the staff about it. A smile that went ear to ear as she spoke it. _

She began to caress herself. Stroking up and down her clitoris first. She plunged fingers from her other hand inside of her. Circling around. Circling and stroking.

"_I need you." Were other words that straddled in the back of her mind. He once said that to her. A few years go it was the only words she knew, the only words he ever spoke. Especially when she was with him 'intimately'. _She started moving her finger in a circular motion around her clitoris.

'_Intimately.' One word that sounded so seductive. He plays the role quite well. All to well for that matter. Every when he doesn't try, the man has every girl in the room longing for him. Becoming aroused from the smell of him, the imaginable taste of him lips intertwined with theirs. __Just look at all the people over the years that have flirted with him, Lady Heather, Terri Miller, Catherine, the overly sized lady(Greg told us about that), the deaf teacher(That drove Sara nuts), and Jenna. The list went on. But when he, Gil Grissom told Sara he trusted her "Intimately" the world around her vanished. The only visible thing left were those too, and possible a bed._

"_Sex without love is bleak." Did he just say he loved her? That's what it sounded like. Couldn't he just say the three simple words, she said them, she might have giggled or fluttered when she said them but she said them LOUD AND CLEAR. 'I love you.' How hard was it to say?_ She began taking her time. Her finger slowly moving over her weak spot, pushing lightly, the extra pressure was overwhelming.

"_Maybe we should get married?" Panic attack! WHAT?!? "Ouch." Was right, stupid bees. He spoke to her like an angel from above. "Don't touch it." Something about making it more dangerous escaped his mouth. Caring? Sara never really felt that anyone cared about her, sure past boyfriends said they cared, but they never meant it. The would care was hard to say 'I love you', then again they only said I love you to get her to drop her panties and lay on her back. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She agreed with Warrick, she hoped that she had changed her taste in men. _

"_I love you, I always will." She left him a letter. Just a simple lengthy letter. Was it suppose to wrap up any loose feelings that they had for one another? He proposed to her and she said yes. She left him with a kiss on his lips. She deepened it in the lab wanted to savor the taste of him, to taste the juices of him. _

She lay there now in her bed. The bed the came with the 15 dollar room that she got for a discount because the man at the front desk thought she was a looker.

She stroked fast. Drew quicker circles along herself. Her stomach had gotten a dark feeling in the pit. She allowed it to tighten.

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Sara? Open up please." A familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

"Gil?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
